The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for template matching for resilience and security characteristics of sub-components chips designs as well as proprietary design implementation used within the sub-component chip designs.
With current scaling of chip designs, an increase in an amount of proprietary design implementation that will be used within systems in such chip designs is expected. Such proprietary design implementation may be designed in-house; however, there is some expectation that some sub-component designs may come from outside sources, such as external suppliers, outsourced design houses, original equipment manufacturer (OEM) suppliers, or the like.